


Counting

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-17
Updated: 2004-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: a fragment





	

**Author's Note:**

> a fragment

"Blue," says Harry.

"Green," says Neville.

"But what if it's a blue-ish green?" Harry asks.

"Okay, then. I'll be red." Neville half-smiles at the waitress and tips cream into his coffee. "I like the clear ones. I can watch the cream twist all through it." It drifts in a cloud, spinning slowly.

"One," says Harry. "Wait, two." He dumps the packets of fruit jam out onto the table and sorts them by flavor. "I think she forgot my juice."

"I think she's busy." _And when she saw your eyes she forgot her name._

"Did you call?"

Neville doesn't wait for him to finish the thought. "Yeah. Before you got up." Harry looks at him carefully. "I couldn't sleep." Neville's gaze flicks away. "One."

Harry nods. "Has there been . . "

"I didn't ask. I just told them we were coming. I thought you'd want."

"I do." The waitress delivers their plates. "Thanks." Harry pushes egg around his plate, then sets down his fork. "It's not that I don't trust . ."

"I know," Neville says. "I do. I always wished they would talk to me instead of just to Gran. I know."

"Three," Harry says. "Are you still counting?"

"Of course." _But red is Ron and blue is loyalty and I think I'll let you this time_.

America has the best healers and the most blue cars, and when Neville steps up to the counter to pay the check he asks for a tea to go.


End file.
